The present invention relates to a laser machining apparatus, particularly to a laser machining apparatus which is designed mainly for a hole making process and which is improved to enhance its processing speed.
In electronic devices such as a cellular phone, a digital video camera, a personal computer and the like, a high-density multilayered wiring board is used. The high-density multilayered wiring board is constituted of plural layer boards. During the manufacture of the high-density multilayered wiring board, in order to pass a signal conductor line between an inner-layer board and an outer-layer board, a passing hole called a via hole needs to be made in each layer board. Especially, to attain a high density of wiring, a diameter of the via hole requires to be minimized.
The high-density multilayered wiring board is manufactured by taking multiple pieces from a single mother board. Specifically, on the mother board, a plurality of process regions with predetermined sizes for processing the high-density multilayered wiring board are set in a matrix manner. Then, holes are made in a plurality of predetermined positions in each predetermined-sized process region. The mother board is called a work.
As an apparatus for making micro-diameter holes, recently, a laser machining apparatus has been mostly used. The laser machining apparatus designed mainly for the hole making process is usually provided with an X-Y stage. On the X-Y stage, the work is mounted and can be horizontally moved in X-axis and Y-axis directions. In the laser machining apparatus, by moving the work on the X-Y stage, a position to be processed with a pulsed laser beam is changed. For this purpose, the positioning by means of the X-Y stage takes time. A processing speed is restricted.